You've Got Daughter
by cmspi
Summary: Raven provides Beast Boy with a surprising memoir of their drunken love affair. BBxRae. Duh.
1. Mia Rewrite

New A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided I'm going to go through and edit all of my stories, and maybe even write new chapters. I will keep the old A/Ns for them, though. Enjoy.

A/N: I know, you guys are probably screaming at me for starting another story, but I thought of this story and I just had to write it! Enjoy chappie 1!

That night? Oh, there isn't very much to tell you about because there isn't very much I remember. But I suppose I'll tell you what I'm able.

My head was woozy and I could hardly walk. All of my surroundings were a blur to me that night. I was drunk, and drunker than I, only nineteen, had ever been. So drunk that the last thing that I can remember is confessing to my love that I loved her and chauffeuring her equally drunk self off to her bedroom… I think I forgot that I was supposed to leave.

The next thing I can remember is waking up to find Raven's sleeping head on my chest and my hand in her deep purple hair. I knew I should wake her but everything about the moment was so perfect and it felt so right and I just wanted it to last forever. Eventually, though, I knew I really had to wake the sleeping beauty and so I stood up and gave her a light shake.

She woke and screamed, jumping out of her bed and giving me an eyeful of her stark naked body. She grabbed her blanket and wrapped it around herself, leaving me lying exposed on her bed.

"What did you do to me?" she hissed angrily.

"Me?" I almost laughed, "I didn't do anything!"

Raven grabbed her clothes and changed in her closet, coming out only after checking to make sure she was revealing nothing.

"I can't deal with this, Beast Boy," she said, "This wasn't supposed to happen. This can't be happening."

"I know... But… I have feelings for you, Rae. And I know you have feelings for me too. That's why this happened."

Raven looked away, a blush creeping to her pale cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I don't feel that way about you. I can't do this."

I was pushed out of the room by the girl I loved and could hear her sobs even though I was the one who should have been sobbing.

That was the day she left. Without so much as a goodbye she left us all. We were all devastated and we couldn't take the stress of losing a member. So that very same day, the Titans disbanded. That very same day, I lost the closest friends I'd ever had- no, you know what? That day, I lost my family. I lost my big brother, Cyborg. My baby sister, Starfire. My father, Robin. And my… my wife, I think, Raven, It may sound absurd to refer to her as a wife, but I don't think it is. We had petty fights like couples do, and of course I did fall in love with that girl on the very first day I met her. And instead of dimming down, the love grew stronger with each day I had with her.

That long day was eventually over and the days passed by. I found a stable home in a very nice house, because we (the titans, that is) had a day dedicated to us by the government when we broke up and we all got a lot of money. A whole lot of money.

This particular day, I was sitting on my couch watching a movie. I pulled my pillow close to my chest, giving a desperate (and rather pathetic) attempt to stop my growing loneliness. This was how it always was back then. I missed my family so much. I missed the Titans so much.

It was then that I heard a knock on the door. It was pretty unusual- the only people that would ever come over were Cyborg and the mailman, but Cyborg would always call and it was way too late for the mail. The knocks kept coming, getting more frantic with every second. I even heard a familiar sounding sob.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" I yelled, jumping up and walking to the door. I opened it and my mouth fell open as I saw who it was. Raven stood on my doorstep, her eyes streaked with tears. In her arms was a smiling baby. After the baby, I noticed that she was wearing normal clothes rather than her normal uniform. This wasn't very surprising, I suppose, because we hadn't been Titans for more than a year. But it was still strange. I expected that if Raven ever wore real clothes she would be more of a sweats person, but she was wearing a pretty black tank top (complete with silver sequins) and tight fitting black jeans. It was really beautiful and I was speechless. My train of thought was broken and my eyes averted as the baby was shoved into my arms.

"Say hello, then," she said plainly, "Her name is Mia Marie Logan."

"Logan?" I asked with a small gulp as I felt the baby bury her head into my shoulder.

"Yes," answered Raven, "I felt it more traditional to give her her father's name."

"Father?" I repeated, blankly, "Her father?"

"I'm afraid so, daddy," she said with the tiniest of smirks.

"Are you positive?"

"I've never slept with anyone else, Beast Boy. And plus, look at her!"

I looked down at the baby. She looked exactly like Raven at first glance, but I then noticed many of my own features in her. She had my pointy ears and I could even see a greenish tint to her grey-colored skin and a couple of green specks in her deep purple hair.

"I need you to take her, Beast Boy."

"Take her?" I asked her, shocked and confused. "I can't take care of a baby! I just met this kid!"

"Yes, but she's your baby too, Beast Boy! I've been watching her for six months, Beast Boy, and I just need a break. I promise I'll come back. Please?"

"But-"

"Thanks so much! Her stuff's outside. Bye sweetie, mommy loves you!"

And with that she kissed the baby on the head and ran for her car.

"No, Rae…"

"I'll be back! Bye!"

"Raven!"

But she was gone before I could say anything else. I realized that in that last two minutes my entire life and everything I stood for was changed forever. Sighing, I walked outside to find

all the baby stuff I could ask for. Clothes, toys, a baby carrier, a playpen… everything except the crib was there. I managed to get everything inside and then plopped down on the couch

with the baby in my lap. I looked down at her and sighed again.

"Oh my god…" I said softly, "I'm a father… I'm a daddy! A daddy to this pretty little girl."

I looked down at her. She looked very well cared for. She was plump (not fat but adorably plump in the way that many babies are) and her hair was silky and brushed well. Her outfit

consisted of a dark blue dress, silky black tights, and black shoes. The clothes seemed to fit well and the dress looked rather expensive to me. Apparently Raven had come across some

money as well. The baby cooed, causing me to smile and stand.

"You're right, Mia dear," I said, walking towards the phone, "I can't do this myself."

I put Mia down in the baby carrier to call Cyborg and she immediately started screaming.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" I asked, picking her back up. She instantly stopped crying the moment she was in my arms.

"Ooooookay…." I said, obliviously putting her back in the carrier. She started crying again, of course.

"What is your problem?" I asked softly, picking her up once again. She stopped crying one last time.

"Ooooooooh!" I exclaimed, "I get it! You love daddy's touch, don't you?"

I smiled at the giggling baby as I picked up the phone and dialed the number of the only Titan I still talked to: my best friend and older brother figure, Cyborg.

"Hey, Cy," I said, "What's up?"

"Hey, BB," Cyborg replied, "I'm great, how are you?"

"I'm good. Hey, can you come over?"

"Sure, why?"

"Just do it. And pick up a crib on the way!"

"Um, why?"

"Just do it!"

"Okay, okay!" exclaimed Cyborg, "Calm down! Who else is breathing on the line?"

"No one. See you in a couple minutes, then. Bye."

I hung up the phone and looked back down at the baby- at my daughter.

"You are a cutie pie, Mia Marie. Did ya know that my mommy's name is Marie? Well, I guess you didn't, since you just met me. Well, maybe your mommy told you. Maybe she even named you after her. Your mother is a very sweet woman, you know. You're very lucky!"

The baby cooed again and further snuggled her head into my chest.

"I'm falling in love with you already, Mia. You are going to be a very spoiled little girl between your mother and me. I know your mother loves kids to death even though she might deny it. I love your mommy, Mia. I love her a lot."

We two sat together in silence besides the baby's quiet cooing until Cyborg got there. He knocked and I answered the door, still holding Mia close.

As he came into view, Cyborg's mouth dropped open.

"What the…?" He asked, dropping the crib on the ground.

"Cyborg!" I yelled at him, "Mia needs that!"

"Mia?" asked Cyborg, "Who is this girl? And why does she look like… Raven?"

"Because she's our daughter, duh," I said plainly, rolling his eyes like it was the most pathetic question in the world.

"What do you mean our daughter?" asked Cyborg, his one eyebrow raised.

"I mean she's the child of Raven and I!"

"And how exactly did that happen?"

"We slept together fifteen months ago she got pregnant."

Cyborg's eyes bugged at my calmness at this life-changing discovery. I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't think I realized the magnitude of the situation.

A/N: Wow. I think that was the longest chapter I've ever written. Well, on fan fiction anyway. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll update this and my others ASAP.


	2. Pampers Rewrite

Cyborg looked from me to Mia, completely dumbfounded at my happiness.

"Beast Boy, you seem a little… too cheery about this."

"Hmm?" I asked, looking up from the baby.

"Aren't you worried? What if… I hate to say it buddy, but what if she doesn't come back?"

I raised an eyebrow and stood, placing the baby in Cyborg's lap. Cy looked confused but held Mia all the same.

"Cyborg…" I said, pacing, "I know, from the bottom of my hopeless heart, that that woman is coming back. I would bet my life and soul and every dime I own on it. Raven… she's very complicated, Cy. But she isn't heartless. She loves this little girl with all of her heart, I know it. She just needs a little help. I mean, imagine how she must feel. Having to raise a baby just because of some drunken one night stand? How would you feel?"

Cyborg smirked. "You are so in love with her, B."

I shrugged as I took Mia back and balanced her on my hip.

"Maybe so. But even if I didn't love her, even if I didn't think about her and miss her every day, I would believe exactly what I just told you. Just trust me, okay?"

I gave him a half-hearted grin and Cyborg, who I could tell was feeling a little sorry for me, stood up and patted me on the back.

"Of course, BB. You're right."

My smile grew and I walked into the parlor where the crib had been dumped.

"We need to put this up, Cyborg."

"Where ya want it?"

He had already picked it up and slung it over his shoulder.

"Err- in my room, I guess. Thanks."

Cyborg was off to put the crib up, so I it would be good decided to go through some of the stuff Raven brought. I found Mia's birth certificate in one of the boxes of stuff. It was in a special container. I slipped it out to take a look.

"Hmm… wonder why she gave me this? Well, your birthday was… wow, Mia… you were 6 weeks early!"

I looked to the baby in my arms. That was more than a month early! I began feeling sorry for Raven, having to deal with a baby being that early. She could've easily died.

"Oh, you poor little baby and your poor poor mommy!" I exclaimed, tickling Mia. She giggled.

"Beast Boy!" I heard, "It's done!"

"Well," I said to myself, "That didn't take long."

Cyborg came back into the room. "Whatcha wanna do?"

I shrugged. Everything was so confusing. When I was younger, I had always imagined this. But in my version, Rae was beside me instead of Cyborg. And we were married…

But, oh well, you know? I had a daughter! And that made me happier than Raven ever could! Well, maybe not. I looked pitifully up at Cyborg, who nodded.

"Come on."

He held out his hand and helped me up. I looked at him again, but this time my expression was of curiosity.

"We're going to find her, Beast Boy."

He walked over to my coffee table where my phonebook was sitting. I looked skeptically at Mia but walked to Cyborg and sat next to him anyway.

"Cy, I don't think this is going to work."

"Hmm?" he asked, already flipping open the book, "Why not?"

"Well-"

I was interrupted by my friend. "What's Rae's last name?"

"That's why."

Cyborg sighed and closed the book.

"Hold on…" I said, "The birth certificate!"

I ran and got it and looked to the parents. Garfield Logan and… Raven Logan?

"She wrote… Logan, Cy."

"Logan?" he asked, "Isn't that your last name?"

I nodded as I joined him, running my fingers through my jade-colored hair. "It is. And it _isn't_ hers."

"Well, ya gotta be happy, right, buddy? I mean, you are in love with her!"

I rolled my eyes at him. Raven had pretty much used me so that it would look like she was married. And he thought that was a good thing.

"Just look up Raven Logan, Cyborg."

Cyborg turned to the page quickly, looking very excited. I could hear my heart beat more and more rapidly with each second, hoping and praying that she would be there, that I could call her and talk to her and confess my burning passion and love. Well, not in that way, because it would be a little bit too cliché.

I was crushed at his frown as he gave me another pat on the back and a "Sorry, B."

I nodded. I hadn't really _expected_ her to be there, after all. Raven didn't really seem like the type to put her name in an address book where people could contact her if they wanted. She was a mistress of magic, a queen of secrecy. Not a "call me as you please" type of girl. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't even have a telephone in her home, but I still was very disappointed.

Mia yawned a little and I, smiling, stood up.

"I think its bed time for someone," I said, walking towards my bedroom. I softly placed Mia in the crib Cyborg had set up for her. She cuddled with the blankets and quickly fell asleep. I smiled widely at the little girl before leaving the room and sitting back down next to Cyborg in his living room.

"Hey, BB?" he asked as I made it. I nodded, silently asking him what he wanted.

"Why'd you buy this big house anyway?"

I looked at him curiously. "Why not? I had the money and it's a nice house."

"Yeah, I know, but I have the money to buy a house like this too and I keep my little apartment, spending the money on cool stuff. It just seems like this is a family house. I mean, come on B, three stories, 5 bedrooms? Do you really need that much space?"  
I pondered this for a moment, knowing that my friend was right.

"You're right, Cy. I guess that I've just always held on to the hope that I would have a family some day. You know, married and with lots of little kids running around and tearing up the house…"

"Lots of little green kids with purple hair, huh?" he asked, smirking at me. I smirked back.

"Ignoring that. Anyway, I just wanted a house to suit them all. This one would certainly work. But I guess it doesn't really matter, as that's a dream that's never going to be fulfilled."

"Why not, Beast Boy? You have a kid!"

"I have one kid and no wife." I frowned and he frowned back, but suddenly he got a look of realization and stood up.

"Hey, do you remember what her car looked like, Beast Boy?"

I nodded, wondering what he was thinking.

"First thing tomorrow morning we're finding that woman, BB. We're finding Raven."

Giving him a half-hearted smile which I hope conveyed a silent thank you, I headed to bed.

"You can sleep in the guest room, Cy. G'night."

"Night," he responded, yawning.

The night brought with it a surprisingly good sleep. I couldn't imagine why Raven would even want a break from this baby. I woke in the morning to find her sitting up and ready, but she hadn't cried once. I picked her up and carried her into the living room where I found Cy making a tofu breakfast.

"Tofu?" I asked him, surprised and grinning.

"Figured you deserved a break, buddy," he responded with a wink. It was at this moment that I smelled something rotten. It took me a moment before I realized what it was.

"Uh oh," I said softly. Cyborg looked at me inquisitively until he smelled it as well. He grimaced and stuck his tongue out, gagging.

"That is _disgusting_!" he exclaimed, "She's your kid, change her!"

"Cy, I have no idea how to change a diaper!"

Cyborg sighed and took her.

"Go get some diapers, pronto!"

I followed his orders, grabbing the bag of "Pampers" that Raven had left.

He placed her on the table and instructed me to do the same with the diapers. I once again obeyed. He carefully slid off her dress and tights before slowly unfastening the diaper. We both had to look away for a moment at the sight and smell.

"Oh My God!" I yelled, disgusted that _that_ much could come out of a little girl. Cyborg nodded and pulled the diaper off, handing it to me. I quickly ran outside and threw it in the garbage can. I ran back in to find Cyborg waiting.

"Wipes," he said simply, holding out his hand. I put the baby wipes in his hand and he used them.

"Powder. Cream. Diaper." With each word I gave him what he asked for. Finally, we had a clean and good smelling baby. I took out an outfit and dressed her as Cyborg finished breakfast. I ate and fed Mia, and we got ready to go. I wasn't quite sure _where_ we were going, but Cyborg told me to get ready and he seemed to be in charge today so I did.

After a diaper bag was packed, I was dressed, and Cyborg finished his so-called "calculations", it was time to go. I brought the car-seat I was supplied with and somehow managed to get Mia buckled into the backseat of Cyborg's car. I got in the passenger seat and waited for Cyborg to come out and go over his "plan".


	3. Losing the Baby Rewrite

We drove all over the city, searching up and down for Raven's unlikely fit of a blue minivan. After looking up and down everywhere within a 20 mile radius, all hope was lost. As we began to drive back home, little Mia began clapping and giggling loudly. I looked back, worried, but shrugged it off. As we drove further, she cried loudly. We two men looked at each other as Cyborg turned the car around and drove back to her giggling spot. Once again, she was happy. Cyborg stopped the car, now very excited and curious, and we climbed out (I grabbed Mia from the back). Slowly but steadily, we walked towards the front door. I knew I shouldn't and knew the baby's happiness at this spot probably didn't mean anything, but I couldn't seem to stop my feet from being attracted to this house. It pulled me in like a fishing line, each step bringing up my excited heart rate and making the baby coo even louder.

As I made it to the front door, I looked back at Cyborg, who nodded. Very slowly, I rose up my fist and knocked on the door. As it was opened, I saw what I had never expected to see in a million years.

It was Raven's home, like I had a gut feeling it would be, but in her arms was another baby. This one was green, with dark purple hair just a little longer than Mia's.

"What the…?" was all I could manage to say in my immense state of shock.

Raven's eyes bulged and she gasped at me. Her gasp turned to a sigh as she moved out of the way, letting me into her large home. Cyborg followed.

"Are you-err, babysitting?" I asked, putting Mia on the floor.

"I had triplets," she said, dazed.

"Triplets?" asked Cyborg, who Raven hadn't previously noticed (her eyes teared up when she saw him), "But isn't that thr-"

He was interrupted by a loud cry. Raven, her eyes growing wide again, ran out of the room and came back with another baby in her arms. This one's appearance made me want to cry. Unlike Mia and the other, who looked were far from normal, this one was. She had blonde hair and beautiful sky blue eyes. The baby was a female clone of me as a child. She instantly stopped crying as she saw me and reached out her arms. I held out my arms as well, silently asking to hold her, and Raven, surprised, let me.

The baby buried her head in my chest like Mia had done before and I smiled. I saw a single tear escape Raven's eye as she looked at me.  
"Her name is Chloe. Chloe Arella."

Little Chloe closed one eye, almost as if she were winking at me. I winked back.

"And the other?" I asked, looking for her and finding her in Cyborg's arms along with Mia.

"Hannah Kori."

"You mean the middle names are…"

"The three most important women in our lives. Our mothers and Star."

My eyes twinkled like stars as I realized that I was right. Little Mia's middle name did come from my mother.

"So, you left Mia with me because…"

I was interrupted.

"Because I can't do this, Beast Boy! I can't take care of these three little girls all by myself!"

I nodded, understanding her completely. It had been hard enough to take care of Mia for one day, and I had Cyborg's help. I couldn't imagine taking care of three babies for 7 months all by myself!

Raven continued. "When the doctor told me I was having three, I completely freaked out. Money wasn't an issue at all, but I didn't know how I was going to find time in the day to take care of three babies. As they were born, my fears were proven true. They were a huge handful. If one wasn't crying another was. It was really… _hard,_ Beast Boy. Really hard. I couldn't do it! I had to do something, and when I found you in the phonebook, I knew what. I decided to just drop one off, and I really was going to get her. I just needed your support. I'm sorry."

She frowned at me and I frowned back. This was going to be hard.

"The doctor says I was pregnant with triplets because of your animal blood… most animals have more than one baby at once, and so… I did too…"

I smiled as I bounced Chloe ever so slightly on my knee. I looked over to Cyborg, who was cradling Hannah. Raven held Mia, looking like she had missed her a lot overnight. I guessed that she had never been without the babies since the moment they were born.

"Did you get any help, Raven?" I asked, frowning.

"Who would I ask? I couldn't find you got the longest time, and I tried finding Starfire and Robin and you too, Cyborg, but it was an impossible mission!"

"Apparently it wasn't, since you found him," chirped Cyborg happily. Raven rolled her eyes.

"I had to talk to everyone in the world, or so it seemed at the time, trying to find you. I looked all over the place for you until the point when I was completely desperate. Finally, I found you. But I couldn't let you know there were three! No way would you do anything then! So, I just dropped her with you, as you know."

She ran her hand through her hair and looked at the ground. I frowned at her.

"Look, Raven… How about you go upstairs and take a shower? Maybe a nap? We can take care of them."

Raven's eyes lit up at this request.

"You mean it? No, no, I couldn't. You can just leave. I can take care of them. I don't need anymore help, it was just a breakdown, and…"

I laughed, which seemed to startle her.

"I love this father thing, Raven. It's fun! You go take your shower."

I put a hand on her back and helped her up. She seemed to walk almost in a trance to the staircase, my hand still on her back. I took the baby from her and she walked up the stairs to the bathroom, her mood switching from surprised to relieved.

"That was nice of you, BB," Cyborg said, watching me trying to balance two babies on my hips, "Really nice."

I returned his smile as I gave it up and placed Mia and Chloe on a blanket covered in toys on the ground. Cyborg handed me Hannah, who I gave a quick hug and placed on the ground next to her sisters.

I sat next to Cyborg on the couch, sighing and putting my feet up on the coffee table.

"Well, this is easy!" I exclaimed with a smile as I looked down at the three girls in front of me.

"Why doesn't this even faze you?" Cyborg suddenly exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I enquired of him, keeping my eyebrow raised. He raised his own and rolled his eyes.

"How the hell do you do it? You have _triplets!_ By RAVEN! Why are you so calm? Why aren't you scared or confused that you went from being single to having 3 kids with Raven overnight?"

"I told you before, Cyborg," I said in a matter-of-fact tone, "It's natural. I don't know _why_ it's natural, but it is. Why would I be fazed? I did sleep with her, after all. It isn't like I'm upset. I'm ecstatic! How many men wouldn't like to have three beautiful little girls with a gorgeous woman?"

"I don't know, Beast Boy, I think I would be completely shellshocked if _anything_ like this happened to me. I still have no idea how you do it. It's close to amazing, buddy."

I shrugged, looking back down at my daughters… only to realize they weren't there.

"Oh _no,_" I sighed, getting up, "Dontcha just hate kids, Cy?"

I walked out of the room to begin looking for them. The first one I found was Hannah, who seemed exhausted from crawling for so long. I picked her up and carried her around while looking for the other two. Next I found Chloe. She had crawled a little farther but not incredibly far. I looked all around the house for little Mia, but I couldn't find her. I searched every room downstairs and was scared to death until I saw the staircase. Worried that Raven would find her before I did, I quickly gave the babies to Cyborg and ran up the stairs.

A loud call of "BEAST BOY!" startled me almost enough to cause me to tumble down the staircase. Raven came to the top of the staircase carrying a seemingly giggling Mia.

"What the hell, Beast Boy? I've left you alone with them for 10 minutes! 10 MINUTES and you go and lose the fu-" she looked down at the baby- "Frickin' kid! Come on, now! You can't really be _that_ stupid!"

I put my hand on my head, stifling a laugh. Being a father was harder than I thought.


	4. Sneaking Around Rewrite

"I'm sorry, Rae! We were just playing… hide and seek! Yeah, hide and seek, that's it."

Raven raised an eyebrow but handed our daughter to me all the same.

"Watch her more carefully, please?" She yawned, obviously desperate to trust him and get some sleep.

"Of course," I said with a smile, tickling Mia. I ran back down the stairs to Cyborg, who was watching Hannah and Chloe for me while I talked to Raven.

"You're an idiot, BB," he said with a grin as I put Mia down next to her sisters, "I can't believe you."

"What?" I asked, "You were watching them too, genius."

Cyborg shrugged. "Well, I'm not their daddy!"

I almost shrieked at that, as every mention of me being a father made it more real… which made me happy. I loved this feeling… it was like being in love, but a billion times better. Everything I'd done since I found out had been about Mia and now her sisters was about them; and I loved it that way. Cyborg seemed to see my excitement and patted me on the back.

"You know, a lot of kids out there would love to have a dad like you. You have 3 very lucky little girls, buddy."

I smiled at him and looked back down at the girls who had already fallen asleep. They were lying very close together, Hannah and Chloe cuddling Mia who was lying in the middle.

"They must've missed her!" Cyborg mused, "Isn't that just adorable?"

I nodded, laughing. "Help me pick them up and bring them to their bedroom."

I took Chloe and Cyborg took Hannah and Mia. We walked up the stairs carefully as not to wake them, looking for a door that showed a clue of being for babies. We saw one immediately. It was right beside the one I saw Raven go into and was labeled with the girls' names and their handprints.

"I think this is it, Cy."

"No way, BB."

I opened the door and smiled at the beautiful room Raven had taken the time to create. Knowing Raven, I knew that it wouldn't be pink. I was right, of course. It was themed in lavender, fitting for the mother. There was a rocking chair in the corner of the room right next to a basket of what I assumed to be burping cloths and a filled (with diapers, wipes, and the like) changing table. There were 3 cribs, each one with an embroidered pillow of the first initial of the owner and a nameplate on the wall with their full name. They each had their own dresser next to their crib which, upon inspection, were full of different outfits for every occasion.

"Nice room," Cyborg whispered as he put the girls in their cribs. I put Chloe in hers and we left the room. I looked to Cyborg, wondering if he was thinking the same thing as I. I was a very nosy person, after all, and this was the home of my former- well, present- love. I couldn't help but have the urge to poke around a bit! He nodded and we went exploring.

The first room we went in was an office. It had an awesome looking computer, complete with printer and scanner, a copier/fax machine, and tons and tons of books. This seemed to be where Raven had put her book collection from the tower. I smiled faintly as I ran my finger over the spine of the books. Cyborg, who apparently was getting bored, told me to hurry up. I don't know what enticed me so much about these books but it was hard to pull myself away. We walked to the next room, which was a gym. Cy looked surprised but I wasn't. I knew that when we were Titans Raven had gone to the gym every day to work out. She didn't stay so in shape by reading all day, of course!

The next room was a playroom. I was shocked at how many toys Raven had bought for the girls, especially considering how little they were. She already had three tricycles in there, for God's sake! I wasn't surprised though. I, knowing Raven the best, knew she was the type to spoil her children even if it didn't seem that way. At this thought, I realized how many thoughts I had been thinking about knowing Raven the best… and realized that they were all true! Smug with this, I headed downstairs; we had finished all of the upstairs rooms besides Raven's bedroom and a couple of guest bedrooms. The first room, besides the parlor where we had entered and the living room, was the kitchen. It was a cozy kitchen, with a cute counter seating area and all of the normal kitchen utensils. There was a big binder on the counter which I opened to find tons of order-in menus. I smiled, knowing that Raven had never been much of a cook. We passed through the dining room to find a huge library. Apparently I had been wrong about the books in Raven's office being her collection; there were enough in her to form a public library! I was hardly surprised, knowing her obsession with reading. The next room, the last of Raven's home, came as quite a surprise to me. The room was much like Robin's bedroom in the tower. It was filled with newspaper clippings and pictures which seemed to be put into sections. The first section I found was the triplets. There were tons of newspaper (and tabloid) clippings that I was surprised I had missed. "Premature Triplets born to Former Titan", "Who is the father of Raven's babies?", "Jump's First All-Girl Triplets born to Raven!" and "Triplets doubted to live reach 6 months" were just some of the headlines. There were also pictures of the girls' growth and development over time. Next to that was the Titan's section. It was pictures of Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin. Weirdly, though, there were no pictures of me or her. We both were cut out of all the group pictures (where we always seemed to be standing together, oddly enough). I frowned at this until I saw the next section, the biggest of all. It was all about me! Pictures of me, clippings from the newspaper of me, my entire official bio from the Titans files, and tons of unofficial bios from our fan websites. I was mesmerized, running my fingers over the pictures and wondering why Raven had taken the time to create this huge collage.

At this moment, Raven walked in.

"Why are you two walking around my house? You have no right to sneak around like that! And where the hell are my kids?"

I was a bit taken aback by her harshness until he realized… Raven had been worried we had left her!

"Our kids, Rae, and they're sleeping in their bedroom. Love what you did with it, by the way."  
Raven rolled her eyes but couldn't hide the worry she had about being abandoned.


End file.
